AGREGAME A EFFEZ
by albarock
Summary: mi primer fanfic imaginense a Alucard clavado en el mundo de los metroflog x mal summary lo siento


**AGREGAME A EFFEZ**

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic aquí en FANFICTION :) espero que les agrade, acepto de todo: D desde criticas buenas hasta malas incluso acepto cartas con ántrax si es PESIMO xD

**GENERO: **Humor, parodia, CRACK

**SUMMARY: **imagínense a Alucard completamente clavado con el rollo de los METROFLOG'S o___o (mala para los summarys lo siento u__u)

**DISCLAIMER: **la pagina de metroflog no me pertenece en absoluto si tengo un espacio en ella pero nomás xD y mucho menos Alucard o los personajes de Hellsing este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro o algo parecido :/

**NOTAS: **para los que no sepan que es ** metroflog **este es un espacio en Internet para conocer personas parecido al ** MY SPACE, FOTOLOG ETC... Metroflog** es un espacio personal para que compartas con quien deseas. Completamente personalizable (puedes incluir una descripción personal, links favoritos y cambiar los colores de tu espacio). Diariamente podrás subir una foto principal con una descripción sobre la misma, y que tus amigos firmen el libro de visitas.

COMENZAMOS

Este era un día o más bien noche normal en la mansión Hellsing, Seras entrenaba con Pip a los Wilde Geese, Integra revisaba todos los asuntos de las corporación, Walter preparaba el té y Alucard... bueno el tenia unos cuantos asuntos pendientes por así llamarlo

-haber... veamos-exclamaba el conde mientras miraba sin parpadear el monitor de una LAPTOP que al juzgar era de Seras Victoria no solo era el horrible color rosa de la maquina lo que delataba al aparato si no la ENORME y nada DISCRETA etiqueta detrás del monitor con letras rojas que decía ''PROPIEDAD DE SERÁS VICTORIA/ CHICA POLICIA Y DEMÁS SOBRE NOMBRES **NO TOCAR Y LA PONGO POR USTED MASTER**''

-si por fin moOxitOo_chocOoLatOOso devolvió mi firma maldito humano creías que no te rendirías ANTE MI el GRAN PAJARO DE HERMES-gritaba de manera histérica el gran Vlad Tepes mientras devolvía la firma de aquel joven que le acababa de firmar '' gracias por la firma esta SÚPER tu pick, súper chido tu metroflog, estas en mi EFFEZ agrega o quito bye cuídate kisses'' – y presionamos enviar de pronto el sonar de la puerta hizo que el conde cerrara la maquina y la escondiera dentro de su ataúd

-adelante-grito sentándose en su trono mientras trataba de actuar naturalmente

-master ¿no ha visto mi laptop?-cuestiono la chica policía mientras ingresaba al cuarto de Alucard

-para que querría yo saber sobre tu despreciable aparato-respondió sin desden alguno

-bueno-dijo ella no muy convencida de las palabras de su amo- la señorita Integra nos solicita en su oficina- y así ambos vampiros caminaros con dirección a la oficina de la imponente y fina mujer

-ya sabes que hacer-dijo la hellsing en cuanto Alucard entro- busca y destruye...

La misión era en un pueblo cercano un vampiro cualquiera causando problemas la sorpresa fue que al llegar ahí lo único que encontraron fue al padre Andersen

-¿Qué haces aquí hijo de judas?

-me encargo de lo que ustedes no hacen vampiro-respondió mientras sacaba sus cuchillas

-eso crees tu-dijo Alucard sacando sus pistolas y así ambos comenzaron a luchar de una manera increíble... cuando de pronto el padre Andersen dijo algo que causo que al conde se distrajera

-JETES me tiene en sus favoritos-dijo alcanzando a tocar a Alucard

-MIENTES-grito- llevo semanas firmándole para que me agregue no puede ser verdad que a ti ya te tenga en sus effez

-PERO ES VERDAD TE HE VENCIDO VAMPIRO

-no lo creo, MONICA MURILLO ME TIENE A MI EN SUS FAVORITOS (N/A jetest y monica murillo son quizá las dos personas mas famosas del metroflog xD)

-eso no puede ser verdad-replico el sacerdote- ella no tiene metro

-claro que tiene ya lo pusiera en las pagina de es el de monicaam90

-MALDITO-grito abalanzándose sobre el conde

-y no solo eso-continúo el inmortal- ya me dieron las 50 FIRMAS

-jajjajajajajajajajjaja apenas 50 yo tengo 100 FIRMAS y no solo eso tengo 4 FOTOS AL DÍA

-yo tengo las 6 FOTOS AL DÍA-grito Alucard de manera victoriosa

-mentira... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto el padre

-no lo se hace 10 días iba a subir foto y ya tenia las 6

-no ya dime el truco

-no hay truco

-dime el truco

-te juro que no hay truco

-QUE ME DIGAS EL MALDITO TRUCO

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO HAY NI UN JODIDO TRUCO SOLO HAY QUE SER POPULAR COMO YO

-YO SOY POPULAR 2204 PERSONAS ME TIENEN EN SUS FAVORITOS

-ya veo el problema

-¿Cuál?-pregunto el padre con ojos esperanzados

-es que solo tienes 2204 tienes que tener un poco mas de 2500

-LO SABIA

-¿QUE ACASO NO VAN A PELEAR?-interrumpió un grito masculino el cual provenía del capitán de los Wild Geese

-humano que no vez que estamos ocupados

-AL QUE GANO LE PASO LA PAGINA DE TRUCOS PARA TENER LAS 101 FIRMAS- y así la pelea continuo...

Malo y sin gracia lo se u____u espero sus review y con el tiempo mejorare lo juro xD o al menos eso creo

albarock


End file.
